Tiny Tickles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben has severe tummy trouble, Frankenstrike and Nanomech decide to get an inside look to help their friend.
Ben Tennyson groaned as he came to the Grant Mansion. There, Rachel Jockin came to greet him. "Hey, Ben!"

But Ben was too groggy to reply.

Rachel noticed. "What's going on?"

"I don't feel so good." Ben mumbled. "Is there a doctor in the house?"

"I'll get Frankenstrike. He'll help you."

Rachel helped carry Ben to Frankenstrike's lab. The alien dropped everything he was doing and saw Ben looking a bit pale. He picked up the human and laid him down gently on the examination table.

"What seems to be the trouble?" asked Frankenstrike.

"My stomach...it hurts..." Ben moaned weakly. "You gotta help..."

Frankenstrike took some x-rays and found the problem. "There appears to be some kind of microbots in your stomach."

"What?! How did they get there?!" Ben said.

"Have you fought any enemies recently?"

Ben shook his head. "Not that I know of." He let out a groan of pain.

"The microbots are hurting your body from the inside!" Frankenstrike said. "We've got to get them out."

"But how?" Ben was afraid there would have to use some sort of surgery to remove them.

But the alien had a better idea. "I know just who to call."

"Who?"

Frankenstrike didn't respond. Instead, he used his communicator and called one of the aliens, Ben was too much in pain to listen.

But Ben yelped when Frankenstrike took the boy and strapped him down to the table. "Hey! What's the deal?!"

"I have the perfect solution to the problem." said Frankenstrike as he tightened the restraints.

"I'm here!" said a high-pitched voice.

"Huh?" Ben looked around. But it was hard when he was restrained.

"On your chest, Ben."

Ben looked and saw a tiny alien, even smaller than Grey Matter. It was Nanomech.

"Nanomech?!" Ben exclaimed.

Frankenstrike nodded. "That's right. Nanomech will go inside you and destroy those microbots."

"What?! No way!" Ben struggled, trying to escape. "I forbid you from going into my-"

As Ben talked, Nanomech launched himself into Ben's mouth. The human felt the little alien go down his throat.

Ben threw his head back against the table "Oh, no..." he sobbed in frustration.

"Just relax, Ben. Nanomech can handle this." Frankenstrike assured.

But Ben was terrified. What if Nanomech screwed up and injured Ben severely?!

Nanomech came down Ben's throat. He made it to the chest and heard Ben's heart beating rapidly.

"Ben's heart appears to be beating fast!" Nanomech reported to Frankenstrike through his communicator. "This must be the microbots' doing!"

"No, his heart's racing because he's scared that you're inside him." Frankenstrike corrected.

"Don't worry, Ben." Nanomech said. "I can guarantee that I won't hurt you." He landed in Ben's stomach. Once his mechanical feet touched the squishy floor and started to walk around on it, Ben started to giggle.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Ben squirmed a little.

Frankenstein grinned. "That tickles, huh?"

"No!" Ben tried to stifle his giggles.

"See, Ben? There's nothing to worry about." said Nanomech. "And I spotted the microbots!"

The microbots have attached themselves to Ben's stomach. "They seem to be acting like some sort of stomach flu virus." the tiny alien said. "All I have to do now is blast them!"

"Blast them?!" Now Ben was very terrified! Nanomech was going to hurt him internally! "No! Let me out!"

But Ben's protests and struggles were futile as Nanomech began blasting the microbots one by one, reducing them to pieces.

As Nanomech blasted them, Ben wasn't feeling any pain. Instead, he was feeling tickles!

"Ahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahaheeheeheehee!"

"Now you see why I had to restrain you?" Frankenstrike said as he watched the laughing boy. "Nanomech's attacks are strong enough to destroy the microbots, but gentle enough so you feel nothing but a harmless tickle."

"Harmless?!" Ben cackled out. "I hahahate being tickled! Ahahahahahaha!"

Ben kept laughing as he felt Nanomech still blasting the microbots.

"Alright, that should do it." Nanomech said. He looked around. "But I still have to clean up this mess I made!" He said in a singsong voice.

Hearing that, Ben whimpered.

Nanomech used a small dust cleaner-like device to vacuum the remains pieces of the microbots. Which made Ben laugh even harder.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hehey! You're tickling me on purpose!" Ben laughed out, squirming wildly.

Nanomech laughed as Ben laughed. The tiny alien couldn't help but reach out and give Ben's tummy a tickle. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed and laughed. Being tickled from the inside was a whole new, but very tickly experience.

"W-W-WHEN ARE YOU GONNA MAKE HIM STAHAHAHAP?!" Ben laughed to Frankenstrike.

The monster alien went to his table, picked up a feather, and brushed it under Ben's nose.

Feeling the feather tickling him, Ben sniffled until he let out a great big sneeze.

Nanomech came flying out of Ben's mouth. He landed right on Frankenstrike's desk.

"Sorry, Ben." Nanomech said. "I couldn't resist. You're fun to tickle!"

"I agree." Frankenstrike said as he released Ben.

"I don't." Ben said. He smiled though. "But I feel a lot better now. Thanks, Nanomech."

Nanomech bashfully dug his toe where he stood. "It was nothing. And I brought back a microbot so we can trace whoever sent those little buggers."

* * *

Thanks to Nanomech detective work, the Plumbers discovered that it was Inspector 13 behind those microbots. So Ben and his friends found him, gave him a well-deserved beating, and the inspector was taken away.

Back at the mansion, Ben, Frankenstrike and Nanomech smoothly basked in their glory.

"Well, that was one heck of a day." Ben said. "What was it like inside me?"

"A little icky at first, but I got used to it right away." said Nanomech. "When it comes to microscopic problems, I'm the solution."

"And tickling someone on the inside sounds perfect for a new experiment." Frankenstrike said with a dark little chuckle.

"Seriously, Frankenstrike. No tickling me from now on!" Ben said. "It's not fun!"

"Oh, really?" Frankenstrike tweaked Ben's side, the teen jumped. Frankenstrike kept tweaking. "Huh? Hm? Hm?"

Ben was helpless as the giggles just poured out of him.

"Then why are you laughing?" Frankenstrike said. He pinned Ben down, lifted his shirt up and used his big fingers to tickle his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It sounds like you're having fun!" Frankenstrike said as Ben burst out in full on laughter.

A few moments later, Frankenstrike stopped for Ben's sake.

Ben was still chuckling as his friend helped him up. "Thanks, guys." Ben said. "I couldn't ask for better friends than you."

Frankenstrike gave the boy a noogie. "You know it. And we feel the same."


End file.
